historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze
'Ezio Auditore da Firenze '(24 June 1459-30 November 1524) was a Florentine Italian member of the Assassins Order. During his life he was an opponent of the Borgia Family, who were Knights Templar members. He was Mentor from 1503 to 1512. Biography Ezio was born in the Republica Florentina on 24 June 1459, as the second son of Giovanni and Maria Auditore. He appeared to be stillborn, but, after some words of encouragement from his father, he began to cry, leading his father to call him a "fighter". Up until the age of 17, Ezio lived a life of luxury amidst the members of the Florentine noble class; he was apprenticed to the renowned banker Giovanni Tornabuoni, who worked alongside Giovanni Auditore's banking business, but was all the while unaware of his father's allegiance to the Assassin Order. In 1476, along with a gang of thugs, he attacked Vieri de Pazzi and his gang, trying to settle a dispute between their two noble families. Vieri threw a stone at Ezio, scarring his face, so Ezio and his gang (aided by his brother Federico) beat down Vieri's boys. He looted 200 florins so that he could go to the doctor and tend to his facial wound. That night, he visited the beautiful Cristina Vespucci, and had sexual intercourse. He returned home to the Palazzo Auditore, were he saw his father, who at first admonished him but then said that he reminded him of himself and laughed. He was sent to deliver a letter to Lorenzo de Medici, and en route got in a fight with some Pazzi thugs, but beat them up and ran to the De Medici home. He gave the letter to the butler, and he returned to his father. When he returned home, he saw Gonfaloniere (Alderman) Uberto Alberti speaking with his father. He told his father that Lorenzo was out of town, and that he gave it to the man at the door. After speaking with his father, he saw his sister Claudia in a sad mood, and he decided to help her: she was told that her boyfriend Duccio de Luca was unfaithful, so Ezio decided to punish him. He saw Duccio giving a ring to her, and heard him say that his father said that he could do better than an Auditore. He beat Duccio into yielding and staying away from his sister. When he returned, he met Petruccio Auditore da Firenze, his younger brother, who said that he wanted some feathers. After collecting all three, he brought them back to Petruccio in his room, and gained 100 florins. After that, he met with his mother Maria in the courtyard, and she told him that she wanted him to join her on an errand. He walked with her to the home of Leonardo DaVinci, who had painted some pictures for her. He carried the box of artwork home, and would meet DaVinci later in life. Giovanni sent Ezio to deliver two letters and retrieve a third from a pigeon coop, and when he gave a letter to one man, he said that "they" were moving and that Giovanni should as well. He delivered the other, and took the scroll from from the pigeon in a rooftop coop, and he returned home. When he returned, he did not see his family, but was found by a maid. He found out that his father and brothers were in jail, and he found his mother in shock, as she had been raped and beaten when she resisted. He climbed up the tower where they held prisoners and asked his father what happened. Giovanni told him to return home to get a hidden sword and take everything in a secret chest, which was his Assassins equipment. Ezio drew a sword and killed two guards who tried to arrest him, and he escaped his palace. He delivered a letter to Uberto Alberti, who said that everything was going to be fine. Ezio headed to attend the acquittal of his father and brothers, but he found them on the gallows instead. Giovanni argued to Alberti that he had given him documents, but Alberti said that there were no documents and no evidence. Giovanni, Petruccio, and Federico were sentenced to death by hanging, and the three were killed. He headed to a courtesan home so that he could learn blending and stealing, two vital skills. He managed to learn them, guaranteeing the two starting conditions of being a good Assassin. Category:Assassins Category:Florentines Category:Italians